The Tears and Pain of Children
by EvilMiner
Summary: When their mother leaves them with their father, Kiku and Sakura must survive their fathers abuse until they are saved but sent to an asylum of the insane.
1. Its only the Beginning

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter One

Two twins stayed huddled in their closet as they listened to their parents argue over pointless things they didn`t understand. The twins were five years old and had already witnessed their father beat their mother, many times. This family was falling apart. Although lets introduce the family members; Mikado Honda the father, Aki Honda the mother, Kiku Honda the younger of the twins and finally Sakura Honda the older twin. "Mikado, give me the kids and I`ll go!" Aki, their mother, screamed. "Mikado, no! No, stop!" Then silence radiated through the home after the door was slammed.

"Big sister, what`s going on?" Little Kiku asked his twin, sniffling softly. His sister looked at him, sadly. "I think mommy left for work. She`s be home tonight, alright?" Kiku nodded and snuggled into his sister. Although this is not true, she left forever but they didn`t know. "Kiku, Sakura! Do your damn chores!" Their father screamed. They shook and left their closet to make their beds, then cleaned their shared room. Kiku hugged his sister when they were done. "Sakura, I`m hungry…" Kiku mumbled, his sister sighed. "Let`s go get something to eat then." She took his hand and they walked to their father for him to make food.

Their father looked up from the newspaper he was reading, "What the hell are you two doing out of your room?" The twins stopped, Kiku stayed behind his sister. "Kiku`s hungry, daddy…" Their father glared and threw a glass bottle at them, "Go back to your room, Sakura. Kiku can stay here." They jumped and Kiku whimpered. "No." Sakura snapped, she didn`t trust that daze in her father`s eyes. "Girl go to your room!" He threw another bottle, making Sakura jump, she looked at her younger twin then ran to her room.

Mikado looked at the little five year old boy who was shaking in the corner, "Kiku, come here and sit on daddy`s lap." He said to Kiku. The little boy had no choice but to obey. He kiku went over and climbed on his lap. His father wrapped his arms around the small waist of Kiku`s. "D-Daddy, what are you doing?" Kiku whispered, squirming slightly. He looked up at his father. "You said you were hungry, correct?" Mikado asked with a sly smirk.

"H-Hai… I am… Can I have Ramen?" He asked, he really wanted some. "Iie, but you can have a lollipop if you want." His father said, smirking. Kiku`s eyes brightened, "Really? Yay!" He jumped in Mikado`s lap, grinning. "Hai, now stand in front of me and close your eyes." His father instructed. Kiku nodded and slid off his lap then faced him and shut his eyes. His father unzipped his pants and took out his penis, "Open your mouth Kiku and keep your eyes closed." Kiku nodded and did as he was told. Mikado then shoved his member into the small boys mouth.


	2. Its not all fun and games

A while later, Kiku laid on the floor in the living room, whimpering. He was covered in his father`s semen. His father kicked the boy, "Go clean up, boy." Mikado growled and zipped up. Kiku slowly peeled himself off the floor and ran to the bathroom. He cleaned off the sticky substance. He cried and brushed his teeth, trying to get the taste from his mouth. Soon his mouth was tasting like minty toothpaste, he ran to his room and hugged his sister tight. "What`s wrong, Kiku?" She asked, concerned for her baby brother. "Did daddy hurt you?"

Kiku for some reason felt… dirty. He didn`t know why. He shook his head, not telling her what happened. "I`m fine." He went to his toddler bed and climbed on it, lying on it and facing the wall. His little brown eyes now lacked life, what had happened broke the poor kid. Although, he hoped that it wouldn`t happen ever again. He didn`t understand why his father put his penis in his mouth, his mom always told him their privates were only for a lover to touch, he didn`t understand that though.

[One year later: Six years old] Kiku sat on the floor off his room, no longer shared with Sakura. He worked on his Kindergarten homework. His father moved Sakura to the basement as a punishment for finding his pictures of Kiku naked. She wasn`t allowed to eat with 'The Men.' anymore. Her food was thrown down the stairs. Sakura wasn`t allowed to speak, go to school, or be with him. Kiku sometimes snuck down during the time his father wasn`t home. Those times were rare. Kiku still had not told her what happened that day a year ago but it was still fresh in his mind.

Kiku heard the door close and lock, it was quiet. His father left again, that`s good. He stood, he walked slowly. He had bruises on his hips from his father`s latest game. It hurt and his father stuck his penis in the small boys ass. They had been doing the game since he turned six, he had to do it every night. He was constantly covered in the white stuff that came from his father. Everything hurt afterwards. So much.

Little Kiku snuck into the basement and ran to his sister. Sakura was thinner than she used to be. "B-Big sister?" He mumbled to his twin, she looked up and silently hugged him. She never spoke anymore, he missed her voice and laugh. There was no laughter without their mother. The day before, their father told him they were moving to America from their home country of Japan. "W-We are moving, Sakura… D-Daddy is taking us to America…" He mumbled, hugging her tight. She gave a quiet gasp, shaking her head and then they heard the gate door opening and closing. "B-Bye Saku…" He ran back up to his room, laying on his bed then his father came in his room and told him it was game time.


	3. Slight trouble at school and boy scouts

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter. And some shoutouts to some reviewers!**

 **Thanks to PEPSICOLASHIPPER and ANIMEisLIKEHISTORY for their reviews. I very much love them!**

 **Anyway on to the story~!**

[Two Years later: Eight years old] After the move a year and a half ago, they started to go to American school. In the US, boys and girls were required to go to some type of school. So their father put him in an 'All Boys School' and Sakura in a Dame School next door to their little one bedroom home. His sister slept on the floor of the living room and he slept in his father`s bed. He would walk his sister next door everyday and he would walk the three miles to his school, in a uniform. Everyday, he got out at three pm while his sister went home at twelve pm.

Although one day a teacher at his school saw a bruise on his neck - from their game last night - and reported it to the principal. Kiku was called to the principal`s office and asked about it. He denied that anything happened and said he and his twin were playing. The principal sighed and let him go home. Kiku walked home, he looked around at the American scenery. It was different from the Japanese things he was used to. He missed Japan but he missed his mother most of all.

[Two Years later: Ten Years old] The twins had lived in America for a few years and nothing had changed, Kiku had entered the next few grades. Although he had grown clingy and no one wanted to be his friend. His sister still did not speak and now didn`t go to school. Their father would beat her if she didn`t do anything she was told to. Life at home was scary to him, he took his time getting home.

When he did get home, he`d rush through any schoolwork and hide out in his room. It was all he could do, he wanted his big sister to be in his room with him but his father forbid it. It was not fair. Well, life apparently wasn`t fair for Kiku. He still had troubles speaking English as it was but that was the dominant language in America.

Kiku looked at the door when his father walked in from his homework. "You`re in the boy scouts." His father snapped and left the room. Kiku raised a thin brow but nodded, "O-Okay daddy…" He mumbled, and went back to work. Later that week, Kiku was picked up by his boy scouts leader. A man, who was also a Japanese man, his name was Riku or Mister Riku.

Kiku didn`t like this man, he was called Riku`s favorite. He hated that name. Since his father was always late to come to get him from meetings, he got touched by this man. He thought all older men were like this. He decided, if he got out to never trust a man again. He could only trust his sister. And no one else.


	4. A new beginning

[Six Years later; sixteen years old] Kiku walked home from school, having gotten yet another paddling from the principal. He could not help it he had these strange attacks and freaked out in class. Something told him not to take his usual long time to get home, as he turned the corner to his house he saw police cars and police holding his father. He ran to them, panting heavily as he ran to his older sister who was sitting in the back of a ambulance car being looked at by the males. His father was spitting curses in Japanese at the police. Their father didn`t know much English even if they had been there for years. A police officer came over to the young Japanese boy.

"Is this your father and sister?" The tall male asked the teen, Kiku backed away and nodded. "Y-Yes, sir." Kiku replied politely, keeping away from The police nodded, "Do you know where your families travel documents are?" Kiku shook his head, "F-Father burned them a month after we moved from Japan, sir." He said, not looking at his father as he was forced into the police car, he was close to shaking from fear of his father. "He said, we are no longer Japanese citizens. I don`t get it. I just want to find our mother." He started crying, falling to the ground. He knew they were free of the abuse.

"Can you tell us what happened, son?" The police officer asked the scared and young teen. He cried for a while more before calming enough to tell them, "A lot of things sir. Mother and father left each other when we were five, it scared us. Father was never nice to mother as far as I remember, when they split though… He started to hurt us. He made big sister go quiet and never speak. He… He…" He started to cry again, he was unable to say what he was put through. He was lead to his sister by a police officer and he cuddled next to her on the bed. He clung to her, as the officers talked about the case.

He listened as they spoke, hearing words such as "asylum", "traumatized", "abused". He looked at his silent twin, as the door of the car was closed and begun to drive from their home. They watched as the car holding their father drove the opposite way. They watched as the surroundings went past from the bed. They were terrified. They did not know where they were being taken. They did not speak, only clinging to his sister who in turn was rubbing his back as comforting as possible.

The car jerked to a stop and a police officer stepped in front of the doors of the car, opening it and gesturing them to get out. They crawled out and looked out at the huge building. Unable to read the extremely fancy calligraphy. "Where… Where are we?" Kiku asked the police officer. "Kirkland Rehabilitation Centre." He responded and took the twins inside.

 **After this chapter, it will go A LOT slower. I hope you will enjoy.**


	5. Apologies

I am so sorry, my lovely readers! I will now start posting again and they will be a little more often! Thanks for love on this story and continue to!


	6. Chapter 6

The two twins sat on the benches outside the office of the main doctor of the Centre and Kiku cried into his sister's shoulder. They were both sixteen, yet they no longer had a father nor a mother. In all standards they were alone. Orphans. Kiku was scared to be alone, but he was glad to have his older sister. He clung to his sister, trying to make sure she wouldn't just disappear - so to speak.

The office door opened and out came the officer and another man. The police nodded to the two teens before leaving them with the strange man. "My name is, Doctor Kirkland. The head doctor of this centre. You must be our two newest patient's." Said the blonde, green eyed man with the biggest eyebrows the twins had ever seen. The blonde looked at the clipboard he held, "You two must be Kiku and Sakura Honda, yes?"

Kiku hid behind his sister as she nodded, looking back at her brother. "Ah, alright. Well, we house male and female patient's separated from each other, so I will show you to your rooms. Alright? And Kiku, you are just in time for the Male's group therapy session. So, once I take your sister to her room - I will take you there." The doctor said as he then led them down a long white corridor, away from the living society. Kiku looked around, yes - the walls looked white but knowing this place. Anything could be hidden behind those innocent looking walls. He was determined to stay with his sister.

The doctor swiped a card that was in his pocket and opened a grey door. Inside the room was all white, a single twin sized cot with white sheets and a metal frame, a small window and a single table and chair. It was simple and to the point. "A nurse will be by soon to give you fresh clothes along with your name tag." Sakura looked at the doctor as he spoke then at her brother. He looked so small there, next to her, his eyes huge and scared. She pulled her brother close to her and glared at the doctor.

Now come on Sakura, rules are rules. Kiku must go to his own ward. You will have visitation of course, seeing as you are family. Now let him go." Said the green-eyed man, crossing his arms. Kiku whimpered at the almost familiar tone of the man, it was too much like their fathers - especially when he was angry at Sakura. "Sakura, you must obey the rules. Without them, we would not be a state-of-art building. Now let him go, so we can move on." The blonde spoke, his voice raising in volume.

Kiku's body shook, he could almost literally hear his own heart beat. He gasped for breath as his throat felt like it was closing it. His sister glared at the doctor as her brother shook. He was getting worst but she couldn't speak. Her vocal muscles weak. Useless. The younger twin fell to his knees as his legs gave out from his shaking, he started to cry. His sister bent down to help him but a few nurses grabbed her, "Ma'am, it would be safer for you to be in your room while he has a meltdown." One spoke and pushed the mute teen into her room, slamming the door shut and locking it. Kiku heard the bang and started screaming for his sister, "Sakura!" He jumped up, his heart was now racing. He threw himself at the door but got caught by the nurse and he felt a small prick in his arm. He felt himself slowly calming down and sinking to the floor.


End file.
